Currently, a technology that one device to control another device at a remote distance is in use. In particular, when there are multiple devices that may be controlled at a remote distance, a user may select any one of the devices to control the same.
However, a process for selecting one of the devices is complicated.
Accordingly, a method that helps a user to easily select one of devices that the user wants to control is provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.